River Rocks
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Summer and Finn make a trip to Finn's favorite place... the hardware store.
**How ya'll doin? This story came to mind while my parents were in a hardware store... yup. So lets get started!**

 **I don't own anything you dirty muhfuckers!**

* * *

Becky Lynch warned her about this but she didn't really listen. Then she experienced it for herself last year.

Now she's as to do it all over again.

She mostly blamed herself. He wanted to buy an apartment, but she wanted a house.

So that's what they brought. A house.

With a front yard.

A front yard that apparently had to be damn near perfect every spring.

So here Summer Rae was laying in bed, acting like she was sleep so she wouldn't have to go through the whole boring experience again.

But apparently that wasn't going to work because in walked Finn Balor, fully dressed as he started to shake the bed.

"Babe?" Finn asked.

Summer let out a fake sleeping noise, hoping he would get the point.

"I'm not buying it Summer, get outta bed"

That didn't work.

Summer groaned. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because, it'll be boring by myself"

Summer groaned again as she rolled out of bed. "That's my girl! I'll be in the kitchen" Summer heard Finn say. "You better buy me some Starbucks for all of this!" She yelled as she went into the bathroom.

Summer splashed some cold water on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Today is gonna be a long day"

* * *

Summer finished brushing her hair before opening the bathroom door. It only took her a hour to get ready but to Finn it felt like forever.

"Are you finally done?" Finn asked as Summer walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Usually it takes me longer. You should consider yourself lucky" Summer said as she grabbed the car keys.

"I suppose so. At least you didn't dress like you're going to a fashion show" Finn said as he pointed at her jean shorts flat sandals and Sami Zayn shirt that originally belonged to him until she cut it.

"Oh shut up and go out the door" She huffed.

Finn chucked and snatched the keys out of her hand before running out the front door. "Jerk!" Summer yelled as she ran out after him.

By the time she got outside Finn was already sitting in the drivers seat.

"You're mean" Summer said as she slid into the passengers seat.

"Yet you love me anyway" Finn teased as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips before he started the car. "I'm getting you breakfast from Starbucks correct?"

"Yes sir. Now go"

Finn laughed as he drove her to Starbucks. Both Summer and Finn got some coffee and a muffin before heading back on the road.

"So, what are we buying?" Summer asked as she ate her muffin.

"Well we need some red mulch..."

"Why red?"

"It'll look nice"

"How many bags?"

"About four or five"

That didn't sound so bad... pick up the mulch, grab some other stuff and head out the door.

It would be quick and easy.

* * *

It wasn't quick nor easy.

It was long and painful.

Summer thought the dumb mulch would be small but apparently they were huge bags of red wood chips.

And by big she meant huge.

"Why do we need five of them?" Summer asked as she helped Finn put them in the cart.

"We have a big yard!" Finn replied as they put the last bag in the cart.

They spent at least three hours in that store. The only part Summer enjoyed was looking at the flowers. Other then that she was bored out of her mind. Finally after another hour of looking at nothing it looked like Finn was done.

"Soooo, can we leave now?" Summer asked.

"In just a second, I just need to grab two bags of river rocks" Finn said as he started to search the aisle.

"Ughhhhhh" Summer moaned as she followed him.

"Oh stop complaining... it won't take that long..." Finn chucked

* * *

One hour.

It took exactly one hour for Finn to find those damn rocks. And off course Finn being Finn refused to ask someone where they were. He always had to find it on his own for some odd reason.

"Can we finally leave?!" Summer asked.

"Yes, all we need to do is checkout" Finn said as they got in line.

"Thank God!" Summer cheered.

Finn laughed as they checked out. It took a while to get to the front of the line but they eventually got there. When they were done they put all of their stuff in the car before getting inside and leaving.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Finn asked as he drove down the street.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Finn, we came here at 10:30 am... its 5:53 pm. We've literally been here all day"

"Have we? I didn't think we were there that long" Finn shrugged.

"We were" Summer confirmed.

"Well I'm sorry, next time the trip will be shorter" Finn promised.

"Oh great... next time"

Finn parked the car in the driveway and Summer immediately snatched the keys got out of the car and went inside.

Finn sighed, she must of been mad at him. Finn got out of the car and opened the truck. He got out all of the stuff they brought and put it in the backyard before heading inside.

When he got in he saw Summer sitting on the couch in her favorite "No pants mode activate" shirt. And her hair up in a sloppy bun.

"Are you mad at me?" Finn asked as he sat down next to her.

"No, I just really wanted to get inside" Summer said as she got up and sat down on Finn's lap. "By the way you owe me"

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Finn asked as he sneaked his hand up her shirt.

"You know what I want..." Summer smirked as she leaned down to kiss him.

Finn sighed into the kiss as Summer wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Finn laid her down on the bed and was about to remove her shirt before Summer stopped him.

"Before we continue I need to tell you that tomorrow we're going to the mall" Summer informed him.

"Noooooooo! Why?!" Finn pouted.

"Because, like I said you owe me" Summer sassed.

"Ughhh, fine. We'll go to the mall tomorrow morning" Finn agreed.

"Thank you, now get back over here and kiss me!" Summer smiled.

Finn laughed at her request but did as he was told. Summer smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him as they laid back down.

If every trip to the hardware store ended like this then Summer had no problem going back and doing it all over again.

* * *

 **Welp there ya have it. If you want a one/two shot just PM me. Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile page.**

 **Please leave a review. Thanks.**


End file.
